


The Past and Pending

by havokwritesstuff



Series: havokwritesstuff (blog) [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Injury, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22258885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havokwritesstuff/pseuds/havokwritesstuff
Summary: A collection of moments in the life of Ben Hargreeves and (Y/N) (L/N)
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves/Reader, Ben Hargreeves/You, Klaus Hargreeves & Reader
Series: havokwritesstuff (blog) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624438
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

March 2001

The rain came down hard, soaking you through to the bone. Your mother held up her umbrella with one hand, and had a tight grip on the hood of your jacket with the other. She let go of you for a moment to knock on the heavy wooden doors, then grabbed you again.

The two of you waited as you studied the umbrellas that adorned the doors. Your mother hadn’t told you much about the place, just that it was where she was leaving you at. You suppressed the tears that pricked at your eyes. She wasn’t going to see you cry ever again.

The door opened suddenly, and in the doorway stood a beautiful blonde woman who was dressed like she had walked right out of the 1950’s. She had a dazzling grin on her face. It was the first one that had been directed towards you in what felt like an eternity. The woman stepped back and gestured you inside. “Please, come in, (Y/N). We’ve been expecting you.”

Your mother shoved you through the doorway and you turned to face her, hoping to see any hint of the woman that raised you. Her expression was stoic as she looked to the blonde woman and spat, “Good luck dealing with them. Hope that they don’t destroy your life like they did mine.”

With that, she turned to head back to the car, and you let some tears escape. The blonde woman closed the door and placed a comforting hand on your shoulder. “Let’s get you some dry clothes, dear. You must be freezing.”

It was only then that you noticed your clothes dripping water all over the floor. “Sorry about the mess,” you whispered.

The woman gently led you up the large staircase. “You have nothing to be sorry about.” The two of you passed a long line of doors, when a boy poked his head out of one. He looked at you for a moment before smiling shyly and waving. You waved back at him, trying your hardest to muster up a smile in return.

“How many other kids are here?” You asked the blonde woman.

“Seven. They are very excited to meet you. It’s been the talk of the house for days.” She stopped in front of one door and opened it, waving you inside. “This will be your room.”

You stepped in and looked around. It was quite bare, containing only a bed, a side table, a full length mirror, and a dresser. It didn’t feel homey and comfortable like your old room. The woman followed behind you and opened the closet, revealing what looked like school uniforms. “These are your day clothes. You also have pajamas, socks, and underwear in the dresser. The bathroom is right down the hall, it’s the third door on the left. You can take a shower to warm up if you would like. I’ll come back later and take you to meet the other children.”

“Okay. Thank you…” It dawned on you that you had never caught the woman’s name.

“Grace,” she said, as if she knew what you were going to ask. “The children call me Mom.”

You nodded, grabbing a set of clothes out of the closet. “Thank you, Grace.”

“You’re welcome, dear,” she replied before leaving you alone in the room.

About half an hour later, Grace came to find you. You were dressed in your uniform, standing in front of the mirror. You were pulling a hairbrush through your still damp hair in an attempt to look halfway presentable during your first meeting with the other children. Grace saw you struggling and gently took the hairbrush. She began working on your hair and you smoothed down your blazer once again, trying to keep your tears from returning. Your entire life had changed so fast that it almost didn’t seem real, but it was.

“I know how difficult this must be for you, (Y/N), but you will settle in eventually. It just takes time.” She said sweetly, that same smile still on her lips. Grace set the brush back on your dresser and placed both hands on your shoulder, looking at you through the mirror. “All done. Are you ready to meet the children?”

You nodded at her, and with that, she led you downstairs into what looked to be a living room. It was full of antique decorations and furniture, fitting with the older aesthetic of the other parts of the house you had seen. All of the lights flickered when you walked in, but you knew it wasn’t because they were old. The seven other kids were sitting on various couches waiting, and they all stood up when they saw Grace enter.

“Children, this is (Y/N). Please do your best to make them feel welcome.” She squeezed your shoulder reassuringly before leaving the room, the click of her heels eventually fading.

A blond boy came up first, holding his hand out for you to shake. You hesitantly took it, not expecting his grip to be so tight. When he glanced down at your hands, you knew he’d felt a shock, so you pulled your hand away. “I’m Number One.”

The rest of the kids all introduced themselves in similar ways. Next, was a serious looking boy who called himself Number Five. Then, a curly haired girl, Number Three. A dark haired boy, Number Two. After him, a girl with long brown hair and bangs, Number Seven.

Two boys remained. The taller of the two nudged the other with his shoulder. You recognized the latter as the boy you saw upstairs. He gave you a nervous smile, and the other boy sighed exaggeratedly, “I’m Number Four, and Mr. Talkative here is Number Six.”

“Uhh…but what are your real names?” You asked, your brow furrowing.

The blond, Number One, spoke up first. “Those _are_ our real names.”

You stared at them all, dumbstruck. Had you heard him right? “Those aren’t names, they’re numbers. What kind of person numbers their kids? That’s awful.”

“I see you haven’t met Dad yet,” replied Number Four, as if it were some inside joke. You weren’t sure you wanted to meet a man who couldn’t even be bothered to give his children proper names.

“So what can you do, (Y/N)?” Number Three asked. You toyed with the hem of your blazer, trying to will away the anxiety. You knew they would ask about your ability, but you hoped it wouldn’t be so soon.

You took a deeep breath and held your hands out, palms facing each other. They began to glow light blue and spark, lightning filling the space between them. Almost as quickly as you began, you pressed your hands together and they went back to normal. You didn’t want to risk hurting anyone. Not again.

“Whoa,” said Number Two, some of the others making noises of agreement. They then proceeded to reveal their abilities.

One was super strong, Two could control the direction of thrown objects and hold his breath, Three manipulated reality with lies, Four saw dead people, Five had the ability to teleport, Six’s body contained a tentacle creature, and Seven was…completely normal. You knew how she felt in a way, as you had been the only powered person in a regular family.

At that point, Grace appeared in the doorway. “Children, it’s time for dinner.”

——–

Later that night, you sat on the couch in the living room, your face in a book that you had stopped reading a while ago. Your thoughts had turned to the events of the day.

At dinner, you had realized what Four had meant about meeting their father, who you now knew as Reginald. As all of you ate, you looked around at everyone as they occupied themselves quietly. It didn’t feel right to you, since dinner in your family, before everything went sour, had always meant conversations and jokes. Thankfully, Three had warned you not to speak during dinner or it would not end well. You noticed Six peeking at you from over his book, but when you caught his eye, he quickly looked down at his food.

After dinner was over, Reginald informed you that you would begin training the next day. That was the only time he acknowledged your existence during the first day. He had called you “Number Eight”, which unsettled you. You weren’t just a number, and none of the other kids should have been either.

Once Reginald was gone again and the kids had scattered, you found Grace in the living room and suggested that she give them real names, if they wanted them. She loved the idea and told you she would talk to them the next day. After that, you ended up on the couch reading the first book you found.

The feeling of the couch moving slightly tore you from your thoughts, and you looked over to find Six sitting a good distance away from you. He rubbed his palms on the side of his uniform shorts, looking sheepish. “Hi.”

“Hi,” you echoed, closing the book and mentally noting the page you were on.

“So, you like reading?” He asked, gesturing towards the book in your hand.

“Yeah. It’s like an escape from reality, you know?”

Six nodded. “I do. You can go on an adventure without even leaving your room.”

A grin appeared on your face, knowing that he understood. “Exactly. What’s your favorite book?”

He seemed surprised that you asked the question, but managed to answer. “That’s a hard one, I love so many. I like mystery and drama a lot.”

“Ah, I’m more of a science fiction and fantasy person. My Dad….my Dad used to read The Hobbit to me before bed when I was little so it kind of stuck.”

Six couldn’t help, but notice how your expression had turned. He was about to say something when Grace entered the room. “It’s time to get ready for bed, you two.”

“Okay, Mom,” he replied, and she left to spread the message to the others.

“Well, goodnight.” You sat up from the couch, stretching slightly. “It was nice talking to you.”

“You, too. Goodnight.” He waved as you turned and left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

February, 2002

It was the first official mission of the Umbrella Academy and you were nervous to say the least. You had been training for nearly a year, not your whole life like the others, so you felt you were at a bit of a disadvantage. Ben and Klaus stood with you near the entrance, out of sight of the robbers. Klaus patted you on the back, knowing how uneasy you were.

Allison and Luther were already in the main lobby of the bank. Next to enter was Diego, who you heard say “Guns are for sissies, real men throw knives!”

“That’s your cue, Sparky.” Klaus teased as he nudged you in the right direction.

You huffed out a laugh and ran into the fray. One of the robbers appeared and raised his gun up towards Diego, the others too focused on their own opponents to see him.

Throwing your hands out towards the robber, you focused your energy into them. The room flashed blue-white as the lightning traveled from your hands and to the man, slamming him into the wall behind him. His hair stood up on end and his clothes were all singed. The damage you did to him made you feel a little guilty, but you weren’t going to let him shoot your friends either.

The four of you swiftly took down the rest that were in the lobby, save for the leader, who had gotten up on the counter. “Get back, you freaks.”

“Hey, be careful up there, buddy,” Diego taunted. “Yeah, wouldn’t want you to get hurt,” added Allison.

“Get back!” The man demanded.

“Or what?” Five appeared on the counter behind the robber, sitting cross legged. The man turned around and shot at Five, but he had already teleported behind him. The man turned around and tried to shoot again, but found that his gun had become a stapler. “That’s one badass stapler!” Five mocked before slamming the stapler back into the guys head and watching him fall behind the counter.

“We have some in the vault.” Luther informed the rest of you and sent Allison to grab Ben and Klaus.

Once they got there, Luther nodded Ben towards the door. “Do we really have to do this?” The latter asked uncertainly.

“Come on, Ben. There’s more guys in the vault,” Luther urged him.

“We can take care of them ourselves, Luther. We don’t have to send Ben in there.” You said, venom seeping into your voice. You knew Ben hated his powers and how terrified he was of hurting people, and so did Luther.

Luther turned to you with a glare “I give the orders here, (Y/N).”

You looked over to Ben sadly. “I didn’t sign up for this,” he mumbled as he opened up the door and walked inside, the door swinging shut behind him.

The silhouettes of Ben’s tentacles moved wildly about the room, ripping the robbers to pieces and splattering blood against the frosted windows. The hostages all ran screaming from the bank, terrified of what they were seeing. Once the commotion inside stopped, Ben stepped out and he was almost completely covered in blood.

“Can we go home now?”

——–

The public debut of the Umbrella Academy went off without a hitch. The rest of the team celebrated once everyone got home. They sat in the living room chattering excitedly about the mission and how great each of them did. They didn’t even see Ben leave the room and head upstairs, but you did.

You followed and stopped in the doorway to his room. He was standing in front of the mirror, staring at the blood that covered his clothes and skin. He didn’t even seem to notice when you entered the room and stood beside him.

“Ben, I’m…I’m so sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.” He sighed.

“He shouldn’t have made you do that. It’s just not fair.” Anger began to blossom in your chest again, but a small sob from Ben distracted you.

Without a second thought, you pulled him into a tight hug. Ben was shaking as he hugged you back and sobbed into your shoulder. You didn’t care that your uniform was now stained with blood and tears. You just rubbed his back soothingly as he calmed himself.

After a minute, Ben pulled back and saw the mess he had caused on your clothes. “I’m sorry,” he croaked.

“Don’t worry about it.” You reached over and carefully removed his bloody domino mask, revealing his red and teary eyes. “I’ll take this down to Grace and she’ll have it looking as good as new.” Ben nodded.

You reached out and squeezed his hand reassuringly. “It’s nearly dinner time. You should get cleaned up.”

“Thank you.” It was barely audible, but you managed to catch it as you walked through the door.

You gave him a gentle smile, one that he didn’t realize was reserved just for him. “Anything for you, Ben.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The kids are celebrating their 15th birthday.

October 2004

You picked up the bowling ball once it came back through the return and contemplated a moment before swinging your arm back and letting it go. It rolled down the lane and you cheered as it knocked down two of the pins. The other six laughed as you did a little victory dance.

“You only hit two pins, why are you celebrating?” Allison asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Because last round I didn’t hit any pins, so I’m considering two a win!” You went to sit in your seat between Vanya and Klaus.

Looking around at all of them, you were glad that Klaus had suggested sneaking out and going to Super Star as a birthday outing. It wasn’t the first time the group of you had gone out without Reginald knowing, but you most often went to Griddy’s and ate donuts until you got sick. That used to be a weekly thing before Five disappeared. Now, you still did it, but less often. You stared at the empty seat where he would have sat, but Diego’s voice snapped you out of it. “Hey, (Y/N). Watch Ben and you might learn something!”

You stuck your tongue out at him, but did what he said. He was right, Ben was beating the rest of you by a good amount. Ben released the ball and watched as it knocked down every last one of the pins. He did a little fist pump as he walked back over to his seat, high fiving Klaus on the way.

Leaning foward, you caught his eye “How did you get so good at bowling, Ben?”

Ben blushed slightly. “I don’t know. Just a natural I guess.”

“Our dear Benjamin is a man of many talents.” Klaus interrupted, and you could have sworn he winked at Ben. Ben responded with a frown.

“You guys are so weird.” You chuckled before taking a sip of your drink.

“And that’s why you love us!” Klaus exclaimed, slinging an arm over your shoulder. Ben hung his head and stared at one spot on the floor, but you didn’t catch it.

“Yeah, yeah. Keep telling yourself that.” You rolled your eyes, but the grin on your face betrayed you.

Vanya stood up to take her turn and you cheered her on. She got a strike, and you fist bumped her as she sat back in her seat.

“Good job, Vanya!”

The girl glanced at you through the curtain of her hair, he cheeks turning pink. “Thanks.”

“Looks like you might have some competition, Ben!” Klaus yelled over your heads. The way he said it implied some other meaning, but you chalked it up to Klaus’ eccentricity.

“You really have it out for Ben tonight, don’t you?” You stood up, letting Klaus’ arm fall from your shoulders. “Let’s go get some food so he can have a break.”

Klaus followed you. “I have the right to bother him, he’s my little brother.”

Ben finally piped up in a monotone voice. “We’re the exact same age, Klaus.”

“Sure, little bro.” Klaus yelped as you grabbed his arm and steered him towards the food. “Hey!”

“You should be glad I like you so much.” You said, poking his chest before the man at the counter took your order, a basket of fries, and took your money.

“I’m flattered, (Y/N), but you know you’re not my type,” Klaus teased as you took back your change and your basket while saying a thank you to the man.

“And you know you’re not _my_ type.” You echoed as the two of you made your way back to the table.

“Oh, I know who’s your type. It’s obvious…well not to him, but to the rest of us.” Klaus replied casually, grinning smugly as you gaped at him.

“Don’t say that so loud, he might hear you!” You whisper-yelled as you got closer to the others.

“Aw, you two are so adorable!” Klaus laughed as Diego called him over, letting him know it was his turn.

Your face burned as you sat down and slid the fries on the table where Vanya and Ben could reach. Ben noticed how embarassed you looked and he had heard Klaus’ previous words to you. Who were you adorable with? Were you seeing someone? Ben got a sick feeling in his stomach.

As if the universe felt Ben’s pain, a brunet boy about your age came up to the table and rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he looked at you. “Hey, I’m James. I’ve-um-I’ve seen you around at Griddy’s a lot…and you seem really cool. W-Would you maybe want to…go there with me sometime? Y'know, like on a date?”

Ben’s heart dropped, and before he knew it, his legs were carrying him outside. He didn’t hear your worried voice calling after him, his brain seemed to be working on autopilot to get him away. As soon as he made it out the door and met the frigid air, he realized he left his jacket inside. He sat down on an empty bench, not wanting to go back in and see what happened.

Ben mentally cursed himself. Why was he so upset? It wasn’t like he was dating you. He hadn’t even told you how he felt about you yet, despite Klaus’ insistence. He didn’t know if he ever would. After all, he was a monster.

Ben jumped slightly when he felt his jacket being dropped over his shoulders. He turned to see you, your brow furrowed in concern. “It’s too cold to be out here without a jacket.” You sat down next to him on the bench as he slipped the jacket on. “What’s bothering you, Benny?”

“Nothing,” he answered too quickly. “Just needed some air.” It wasn’t exactly a lie, but you weren’t stupid.

“Bullshit. I’ve known you for years, Ben. Clearly something’s wrong.” You placed your hand over his where it rested on his thigh. “You know you can tell me anything, right?”

Ben sighed, enjoying the warmth of your hand on his. “I know. It’s just…complicated.”

“Try me.”

“Okay, just…please promise me this won’t change anything.” Ben’s voice was shaking as he said it. With your nod, he tried to explain. “I-I…” You waited patiently, and he was grateful for that. He took a deep breath. “When that guy came up and asked you out it really upset me.”

Your head tilted slightly in your confusion. “What? Why?”

“Why? Well that’s because…that’s because I like you, (Y/N). A lot. Ever since I saw Mom bring you into the house soaking wet.” Ben cracked a small smile at the memory, thinking back to how much he had to psych himself up to talk to you later that night. “And you’re so good. You’re so nice to me and I don’t deserve it. I’m a monster, I’ve killed people, and you deserve better than that. You should be with someone who’s not a freak, like James.”

Hot tears ran down your cheeks at his words. As happy as his confession of feelings made you, it was overshadowed by heartbreak. You knew he had issues with the creature inside, but you had no idea it was this bad. Ben was staring at the ground between his feet, not wanting to meet your eyes. “Ben, look at me.” You placed your free hand on his cheek and gently turned his face towards you. “Don’t you ever say that. You’re not a freak or a monster. You’re my best friend and the kindest person I know. You’re so smart, and you tell the best jokes. Being with you always makes me happy. You’re just…you’re so amazing. And it hurts to hear you say those things about yourself, because I also like you a lot.”

Ben’s face was as wet with tears as yours was. “You do?”

“Of course I do.” You wiped some of his tears away with your thumb. “I have for a long time.”

“What about James?” He felt like an idiot for letting his thoughts wander back to earlier, but he had to know.

“I turned him down. Why would I want to date him when I’ve been head over heels for you for almost four years?”

Ben chuckled “Man, I’m oblivious as hell, aren’t I?”

“Yeah, me too. Klaus was right, but don’t tell him I said that.” The two of you laughed, but the laughter died down to silence.

Slowly, you began to lean into him, your hand still cupping his cheek. Ben made no attempt to move, so you closed your eyes and softly pressed your lips to his. It was a bit awkward, but perfect. You pulled away and Ben’s eyes fluttered open. His fingers came up to his lips and he grinned. “Wow. You…you shocked me.”

Your eyes widened and you ripped your hands away from him. “Oh, no. Did I hurt you?” You had a pretty decent handle on your powers, but then again, you’d never kissed anyone before.

“No, no! I liked it actually.” Ben said quickly, making you sigh in relief. He reached up to tentatively brush the curve of your cheek with his fingers. “Can we do it again?”

Without a word, you circled your arms around his neck and pulled him into another kiss, deeper that the first. Ben wrapped his arms around your waist, wanting you to be closer. The two of you poured every bit of emotion from the last few years into that single kiss. Ben’s whole body tingled with electricity. He wasn’t sure if it was normal or if your abilities were causing it, but he didn’t care.

Apparently the two of you had been outside too long, because soon you heard Klaus cheering like a madman. You broke the kiss and looked back to the entrance to see the other five watching you. “I told you guys they’d be making out! Diego, where’s my 10 bucks?!” Ben ducked his face into your shoulder in embarassment at Klaus’ antics.

The scene they were making didn’t bother you, you were too content to care. You slowly ran your fingers through his hair for a moment until you finally heard the others go back inside. “We should probably go inside too before we get sick.”

Ben reluctantly let go of you and stood up, offering his hand to help you up from the bench. He slipped his arm over your shoulder as you walked, and you responded by wrapping yours around his waist. The two of you headed back inside, preparing to face all of the teasing that was waiting for you.

For the first time in a while, Ben was happy.


	4. Chapter 4

July 2007

The fluorescent lights of Griddy’s buzzed as you sat at your table, the whole place empty except for you and Agnes. Your body tingled from the energy, the electricity running through to your fingertips. You finally let go of your mug of hot chocolate, trying to ward off the thoughts of warm blood seeping through your fingers.

Ben’s blood.

Images flashed through your mind of his ghostly face, trying to choke out something, anything. You kept pressure on his wound as you begged him to stay with you. A tear ran down your cheek at the memory, but you quickly swiped it away with the back of your hand.

Ben had made it through, just barely. He lost a lot of blood, and was unconscious for almost a week. Once he was stabilized, you snapped at Luther and Reginald, blaming them for Ben getting hurt. Reginald forbade you from seeing Ben and, for good measure, threw you in the dark, rubber room that neutralized your powers. You screamed yourself hoarse in the room for days until he let you out, but he still kept you from Ben.

You hadn’t been able to catch even a glimpse of him since the incident, so you asked the others about him whenever you could. He was also upset that you were being kept apart, so when he was finally healed enough to be off of bedrest, you two set up a meeting, with Vanya as your middleman. The both of you agreed on Griddy’s at midnight.

The sound of the door opening made you whip around and, sure enough, there he was. Ben practically ran towards you as you shot up from your seat. You threw your arms around him and buried your face in the crook of his neck. His familiar scent comforted you as his arms wrapped around your waist and held you securely. “I missed you,” you whispered, the sound coming out muffled.

Ben ran his hand up and down your back soothingly. “I’ve missed you, too. So much.”

You pulled back a bit, the tears you had been trying to hold back coming in full force. “I’m so sorry I couldn’t see you. Reginald-”

He stopped you, his hand reaching up to wipe your tears away. “I know. Klaus told me…he told me he locked you up.”

“Yeah, he did. He knows, Ben. Being together is going to be a lot harder now.” Both of you knew from the beginning that Reginald wouldn’t approve of your relationship and you had successfully kept it a secret from him up until the mission.

“I know.” Ben looked down to the floor. “I can’t lose you.”

You took Ben’s face in your hands. “And I can’t lose you, but we’ll get through this together, I promise.”

Ben shook his head a little. “(Y/N), I almost _died_. We can’t keep fighting like this _._ If we do, one of us will die for real.”

“Then we don’t keep fighting Reginald and Luther’s battles. When we turn 18 in a few months, we move out. We get our own place where we don’t have to hide. We get jobs like normal people and just….live. We can have a life together.” You said it with such conviction that Ben’s face finally broke out into a smile.

“I’d like that. I really would.” You matched his smile and he leaned in for a tender kiss. You closed your eyes, enjoying the feel of his lips on yours again. This was how it was meant to be. You and Ben.

He broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against yours, his eyes still closed. “I love you.”

Your heart felt like it was trying to leap out of your chest. The two of you had been together for a while, but neither of you had said those words yet. It was obvious to yourselves and everyone else that you loved each other, but saying it out loud had always seemed so scary. Ben wasn’t scared anymore when the declaration fell from his lips, and neither were you when you replied, “I love you, too.”

He smiled softly. “I’ve waited a long time to tell you that, you know.”

“Me too, but we’ll make up for the lost time.”


	5. Chapter 5

January 2008

“Welcome to our humble abode!” Klaus exclaimed as he opened the front door, stepping aside to let Vanya and Diego through. Vanya held a small succulent and Diego carrried a baseball bat. The latter made you raise an eyebrow, but Diego didn’t really surprise you too much anymore. Ben stood next to you, leaning against the kitchen counter with his arm around your waist.

Vanya and Diego looked around the apartment, trying not so show their surprise. It was almost completely bare, save for a few pillows sitting on the living room floor. “Emphasis on the humble,” Ben added with a small laugh.

“We know it’s not exactly homey yet, but we’re working on it.” You gestured over to the pillows on the floor, some of which Klaus was now lounging on, seemingly talking with a spirit. “A couch is second on the list, right after real mattresses.”

“Wow, this is a pretty nice apartment. How did you swing it?” Diego asked as he walked around, also doing a quick inspection of the windows. It was a fair question. Most teenagers wouldn’t be able to get a place of their own so fast. You and Ben planned a bit ahead, making sure you had jobs waiting and some money tucked away. As for Klaus, the two of you were sure that his money wasn’t being made legally, no matter how much he denied it.

“Well, it’s not exactly in the best neighborhood, so that helped with the price. We’re hoping for something in a better area in the future, but this will do for now.” Ben shrugged.

“It’s a good thing I got you guys this then.” Diego presented Ben with the baseball bat, who propped it up against the counter. “In case of a break in.”

You chuckled. “Diego, you’re sweet, but I think we’ll be okay. Three people with abilities live here.”

“Doesn’t hurt to be prepared,” Diego replied, crossing his arms and leaning against a wall.

Vanya finally spoke up. “And I got you guys something a little less…aggressive.” She handed the succulent to you with a smile. “To help brighten up the place a bit.”

With a grin, you carefully took it and set it on the kitchen counter. “Thank you, Vanya. It’s perfect.”

“You’re welcome.” Vanya began to shrink into herself even more now that she didn’t have something in her hands.

You took her hand and led her over to where Klaus was sitting. “Come on, guys. Let’s sit.” Klaus relinquished one of the pillows so you could sit next to him. Ben took the other place next to you, then Vanya sat, and finally Diego, all in a circle.

Klaus went to light a cigarette, but you smacked his arm lightly. “No smoking in the apartment, remember?”

“Yes, _Mom_ ,” He sighed exaggeratedly he walked over to the window and went out onto the fire escape, closing the window behind him. The cold air it caused made you shiver, so Ben wrapped his arm around your shoulders and pulled you closer to him. He rubbed your arm and you leaned your head into his shoulder.

“You sure you guys are ready to deal with that 24/7?” Diego asked, nodding his head towards Klaus, who paced the small space, puffing on his cigarette.

Ben followed his gesture, looking out at his brother. “I think we can handle it. We just feel better knowing he has a safe place to come home to.”

A knock at the door startled you all, causing Diego to reach for one of the knives he kept on him. You raised your eyebrow at him. “If someone were going to attack us, I’m pretty sure they wouldn’t knock first.” Diego put the knife back, shooting you a look. “It’s probably the pizza guy. Want me to get it, Ben?”

“I’ve got it, babe.” Ben got up and went to the door to get the pizza.

Diego huffed. “ _‘Babe’_? Ugh, you guys are so cute it makes me sick.”

You threw Klaus’s pillow at him, smacking him square in the face. “Hush.”

Vanya spoke. “It’s just nice to see you happy. I’m glad we all got out of that house.”

“Me too” “Yeah” You and Diego said at the same time.

That was when Klaus reentered the room yelling, “Pizza time!”.

He met Ben in the kitchen, where he was setting the pizza down on the counter. Ben called over to the rest of you as he grabbed some paper plates out of the cabinet. “Come and get it, guys.”

You all dished up your pizza and took back your spots. Klaus had to reclaim his pillow from where you had thrown it at Diego and you gave him an apologetic look. “How’s school going, Vanya?” You asked her as she finished a bite.

Vanya looked down at her lap for a moment before returning her eyes to you “It still feels odd, but it’s not as bad as it was when I started. Are you two still planning on starting school?”

“That’s the plan. Once we get settled here, that is.” Ben turned to Diego “Have you heard anything from the police academy?”

“Yeah _,_ I got in. Training starts next week.” Diego replied casually.

“That’s amazing! You’re going to do great, Diego.” You knew how much he wanted to work in law enforcement, to help people who couldn’t help themselves, so you were excited for him.

He smiled very slightly. “Thanks, (Y/N).”

“Okay, that’s great and all, but will you use your job to get me out of trouble the next time I get arrested?” Klaus asked through a mouthful of pepperoni and cheese.

Diego frowned, but there was a hint of fondness behind it. “I’m afraid you’re on your own there, Klaus.”

Klaus threw his pizza down onto his plate and gasped dramatically. “Betrayed by my own kin!”

“Shut up!”

You shook your head, amused at their bickering. You turned to Vanya and Ben with a giggle, “That took longer than I thought it would.”

——–

Ben sat on the air mattress, his back against the pillows and a book in his hand. He looked up and smiled at you when you came out of the shower. You returned it as you dried your hair. “Tonight went well. I still wish Allison could’ve made it.”

“She’s been pretty busy in LA. Hopefully she’ll come back and visit soon.” Ben stuck the bookmark in his book and set it on the floor next to the bed.

You flipped the light off then made your way over and got underneath the blanket, cuddling up as close as possible to absorb some of his warmth. “Seeing them every day is the only thing I miss. Grace and Pogo too. Hell, I even miss Luther.” Luther had been invited as well, but he told you that Reginald had a mission for him.

“Wow, I never thought I’d hear you say that,” Ben replied with a tinge of humor in his tone as he repositioned himself so he was lying next to you.

“It’s gotten harder to be as upset with him. He was the favorite, but it’s not like he had it any easier than the rest of us.” You rested your head on his chest and slung your arm over his stomach.

“Yeah, you’re right.” Ben sighed, closing his eyes and running his fingers up and down your arm with a feather light touch “You know what I miss? Having an actual bed.”

“It’s not so bad.” You sighed happily and pressed even closer to him. “I could sleep on anything as long as I’m sharing it with you.”

His chest vibrated from laughter, “You’re so cheesy”

“You love it.”

“I really do.”

With that, the two of you went to sleep, content with the fact that you finally had a home.


	6. Chapter 6

February 2010

Ben rubbed his sweaty palms on his trouser legs as he paced between the living room and the kitchen. Klaus followed Ben’s movements, stirring the sauce he had going on the stove. Ben couldn’t get his hands to stop shaking no matter how hard he tried. He took the little box from his pocket and opened it, staring at the silver ring it held. “Klaus, if (Y/N) says no….”

“Just remember what we practiced, Ben. I’m sure you’ll do fine, but if not, it’s all on you. I was a great (Y/N) if I do say so myself.” Klaus tested the sauce and nodded, satisfied.

“Thanks for the confidence boost.” Ben sighed and put the box back into his pocket.

“You’re welcome.”

The sound of your key in the lock made Ben jump. He looked to Klaus with wide eyes, his heart threatening to beat out of his chest. All the missions, all the terrible things he’d seen, and he was scared of asking you a simple question. It wasn’t really simple though, because your answer could change everything.

You entered the apartment, more than ready to change out of your work clothes and relax. Your job always had you working a bit later than Ben, but they had let you leave a little earlier this time and you were relieved. You hung your keys up on the wall hook and turned to greet them, but you frowned in confusion. Ben was standing in the kitchen, dressed in his best clothes. Klaus was in there as well, cooking something. The living room was decked out in fairy lights, and the coffee table was replaced with the dining room table, which was set up neatly for two.

Ben composed himself as much as he could and made a beeline for you. He pulled you into a hug and gave you a sweet little kiss. “Hey, (Y/N). You’re home early. Did you have a good day?”

You melted into his embrace, but your feelings didn’t change. “It was okay, but it’s much better now that I’m home. So what exactly’s going on?”

Ben swallowed thickly, and it did not go unnoticed by you. “Um…what do you mean?” Ben facepalmed internally.

You saw Klaus back in the kitchen, shaking his head. The feeling of something touching your leg distracted you and you found your cat circling around, looking up at you. You bent down and picked him up, cuddling him to your chest. “Hi, Goosey! Did you miss me?”

Goose was a stray cat that Klaus had found about a year after you moved into the apartment, and three of you instantly fell in love with him. He fit in perfectly with your little family. The cat purred as you scratched behind his ear and he nudged his head into your hand. You carried him while you walked further into the apartment, circling around the table.

Your mind went back to your original question. “You know what I meant, Ben. You’re acting off.” You set Goose down and he ran over to the couch to lay down. Then you turned around to face Klaus. “Do you know what’s going on?”

“No, no idea. Sorry.” Klaus said as he went to stir the food, very clearly lying.

“I wanted to have a nice dinner with you is all, and I just didn’t expect you to be home yet.” That was technically true, but he left out the fact that he currently had a little blue box in pocket that felt like it weighed a ton.

You nodded, accepting that you would have to wait and see what all of this was about. “I’m going to go change then. These clothes aren’t exactly fit for a ‘nice dinner’.”

You headed into your and Ben’s room, missing the relieved look that Ben shot at Klaus.

A few minutes later you came out of the room, and Ben looked you over, smiling softly. “You look perfect.”

“You don’t look so bad yourself, Benny. I like when you dress up for me.” You gave him a little wink and Ben felt his cheeks heat up.

Klaus called from the kitchen. “Dinner’s ready. Prepare to be amazed.”

Ben pulled out your chair for you and you sat, then he took his seat. Klaus came over with a bowl of some type of pasta and put some on each of your plates. “Thanks, Klaus. It looks amazing.”

“Of course it does.” Klaus went back into the kitchen and put the rest into a tupperware, which he then placed in the fridge. He wandered over towards the window and picked up the pot containing Mr Prickles, the succulent Vanya had gifted you at your housewarming. He also used his free hand to lift Goose from the couch and hold him up to his chest. “You two have fun tonight, but not _too_ much fun. You scarred the three of us for life last time with all of that noise.” With that, he retired to his room, leaving the two of you alone.

The laugh that you had been holding in came out in full force, triggering Ben to follow suit. “Being too loud would be better than that time he walked in on us though.”

Ben shook his head, the laughter subsiding to a chuckle. “Don’t remind me. I didn’t stop hearing about it for over a month afterwards.”

“Yeah, if there’s anything I’ve learned from living with Klaus for the last 10 years, it’s patience. I wouldn’t trade it for anything though.” You twirled some pasta onto your fork and smiled fondly. Klaus could he a bit much sometimes, but he had such a good heart.

Ben mirrored your smile. “Me either.”

For a while, the two of you ate, talking about anything and everything. Ben seemed to relax a bit more, and for that you were grateful. All the laughs made you forget about your earlier concerns, until Ben fell back into anxiousness. You were about to ask him what was wrong until he cleared his throat.

Ben took a deep breath, attempting to collect his thoughts. He considered going with what he and Klaus practiced, but he instead decided to go with his gut. “Do you remember that first day you came to the academy?” You nodded, but you were unsure where he was going with it. “I-I saw Grace taking you to your room, and right away…I felt something, even though I only saw you for a second. When we all introduced ourselves, I was so scared. (Y/N), you _terrified_ me. It took every bit of courage I had to talk to you that night.” Ben was a bit surprised with himself, but he didn’t dare stop now.

“When I got to know you, everything just fell into place. You were there for me after every mission gone bad, every time I just needed someone to help me through. I knew I wanted you to be in my life, even if we were just friends. I’ve told you this a lot, but…I want us to spend the rest of our lives together.” You wiped away the tears that were escaping at his words.

“What I’m trying to say is…” Ben slowly stood up from his chair. He pulled out the small blue box and got down on one knee. You gasped quietly as he opened it, your hand flying up to your mouth at the sight of the ring. “(Y/N), will you marry me?”

Suddenly, Ben found himself on the floor with you on top of him, kissing him excitedly. You pulled away and cupped his cheek lovingly, your face shining with fresh tears.

“So, is that a yes?” Ben asked tentatively.

You pressed your lips to his again, a little shorter this time. “Yes, of course, Ben! Of course I’ll marry you!”

Ben let out a relieved sigh and pulled you down for another kiss. He guided the both of you to sit up and you pressed your forehead to his. You sniffled as he took the ring out and slipped it on your finger with a shakey hand.

Ben had few tears running down his cheeks as well. “It’s not the fanciest ring, but I just couldn’t wait. We can always get a better one later-”

You shook your head, cutting him off. “No, Ben. It’s perfect. I love it.”

Ben beamed and linked his fingers with yours. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too. Always.”


	7. Chapter 7

June 2010

Once the two of you announced your engagement, you and Ben started looking at wedding things like cakes and decorations. Quickly, you realized just how _expensive_ everything was. Both of you were still working on your bachelor’s degrees, so an all out event was not something you could afford. It was agreed upon that it would be a very small wedding.

When you mentioned this to Allison, she immediately insisted that her spacious house in Los Angeles be used for the ceremony and offered to fly everyone there. That was how you had ended up standing in her perfectly manicured lawn, surrounded by all the people you loved.

Ben stood across from you, holding both of your hands in his. He was always, without a doubt, the most beautiful person you had ever seen, but that beauty was even more apparent as he glowed in the summer sun. His smile hadn’t left his face since the moment he saw you, and you were sure you were the same. He ran his thumbs over the back of your hands lightly, keeping his eyes on yours. The rest of the Hargreeves family had their eyes on the both of you.

Your gaze didn’t stray from Ben’s as Klaus began to speak. “Everyone, we’re here today to celebrate our dear Bentacles and Sparky, and their disgustingly cute relationship. _”_ It had been Klaus’ idea to officiate and you were both eager and concerned to hear what he would say. So far, it wasn’t too bad.

“It all began about 9 years ago, when (Y/N) showed up and swept little Ben off his feet. After years of pining and yours truly pushing them to stop being idiots, they finally did. They’ve been together ever since. We all know that they’re practically married already, but today we’re making it official. Now break out the tissues folks, because Ben and (Y/N) decided to write their own vows.” Klaus gestured to the two of you as you stifled a giggle at his little speech.

You took a deep breath and began, your eyes already watering. “Ben…my Benny. I spent so much time trying to think of words that could describe how much you mean to me, and it was almost impossible. You’re…you’re the most important person to me, my best friend, the love of my life. When I’m with you, I feel like I can do anything. When I’m with you, I feel whole. You’re my lightning rod, Ben. And I vow to always support you, laugh with you, love you…even when we’re old and wrinkly.” Some of the others laughed, including Ben, who already had tears on his cheeks. “Ben, I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“Wow.” Ben gulped nervously and you gently squeezed his hands in encouragement. “This doesn’t even feel real, the fact that I _actually_ get to marry you. You’re everything I ever could have asked for and I am so lucky to be with you. You made me believe that I was worthy of being loved. You gave me hope that I would have a future, and I can never thank you enough for that. I promise to do everything in my power to make you happy, and be worthy of your love. I promise to always stand beside you, no matter the obstacle we’re facing. I promise to love you with all of my heart, _forever_.”

Klaus pressed a hand to his heart, dabbing his eye with a tissue. “That was _beautiful_.” He turned to you with a little sniffle. “(Y/N), do you take the beautiful Benny-Bear to be your husband?”

“I do.”

“And Ben, do you take the shockingly gorgeous (Y/N) to be your (husband/wife/partner)?”

“I do.”

“Vanya, the rings?” Klaus asked, and Vanya came up with the box, smiling softly.

Ben gently took your left hand and slid on your ring, then you did the same with his. Klaus threw out his arms dramatically. “I now pronounce you married! Now hurry up and kiss already!”

The two of you couldn’t argue with that. You wrapped your arms around Ben’s neck and kissed him hard. His arms circled your waist and he dipped you a little, making you giggle against his lips. The other Hargreeves clapped and cheered for you as you broke the kiss and grinned at him.

Several moments later, Klaus broke the spell. “I hate to interrupt you gazing into one another’s eyes, but I think it’s time we get to the party!”

—

After you and Ben changed into more casual clothes, you headed back down to the living room, hand in hand. The other five Hargreeves had congregated there, standing near a table that held drinks and snacks. The room had been decorated simply with some balloons and streamers, as you had asked Allison not to get too wild.

As if you weren’t already happy from marrying the love of your life, seeing everyone getting along made you feel even better. You and Ben had worried about Diego and Luther getting into one of their squabbles, but it seemed that Allison had it all under control.

When the two of you approached, Allison came up and offered you drinks, which you took with your free hands.

“I’d like to propose a toast.” Allison raised her glass, prompting the others to follow suit. “Ben, (Y/N), I am so glad that you found each other. You have something that the rest of us could only dream of having. We all wish you both the best of luck.”

You looked around at everyone as they cheerfully clinked their glasses together. Ben squeezed your hand gently as you bit your lip. He knew. He always knew.

“I-uh-I’d like to say something as well.” They all looked at you, confused, but you continued. “When I first showed up at the academy, I was in a bad place. I had lost my family and everyone I loved. But you all, every last one of you, gave me a family when I thought I’d never have one again. So I just wanted to say thank you for everything, and that I’m happy to officially be a Hargreeves.”

A few moments later, Klaus hugged you, his voice muffled from where his face was pressed into your shoulder. “We’re glad to have you, (Y/N)”

“What Klaus said.” Luther added as he clapped you on the back. Diego nodded at you, then Vanya and Allison hugged you at the same time. They pulled away, both grinning at you, leaving you with hot cheeks and teary eyes.

Ben wrapped an arm around your shoulder as you took a sip of your drink. You leaned into him and he kissed the top of your head before whispering in your ear, “That was really good, babe. I’m proud of you.”

You turned to face him and his arm dropped to your hip. “Thanks. I should have said it a long time ago, but better late than never.”

Ben was about to reply when Klaus interrupted from his place by the record player. “It’s time for the happy couple to have their first dance. They let me choose the song and I took it _very_ seriously.”

You and Ben looked at each other, and you knew that both of you might be regretting the choice in a moment. For all you knew, your first dance might be to Dancing Queen. Ben took your hand and lead you out to the open area that was meant to be the dancefloor. Ben held your waist and you wrapped your arms around his neck as gentle music echoed through the room.

_It’s so quiet when we walk outside_

_‘Cause everyone else on the block is asleep_

_But we haven’t got a thing to hide_

_And I’ve never really been down this street_

The two of you swayed slowly across the floor, grinning at each other. Ben’s eyes ran over your face as if he were committing it to memory. You cupped his cheek, running your thumb gently over his skin.

_Shadows change and lights go on and off_

_Follow the clock and then go to bed_

_The stars on the ceiling aren’t the real thing_

_But they would be if that’s what you say_

You were in your own world. No other people, no real world problems. Just you, Ben, and the music.

_Now I’m dreaming and I see your face_

_When before I was so confused_

_Now I know why you called me_

_You knew something that I never knew_

_You were sent here to save me_

_Thank you…_

_Thank you…_

The song faded out, and Klaus changed to another, breaking the spell. The song choice made you and Ben smirk at each other. Everyone but Diego and Vanya came out onto the floor to dance.

_You can dance_

_You can jive_

_Having the time of your life_

You and Ben began doing the hustle, laughing the whole time. Klaus tried to drag Diego and Vanya out onto the floor, but Diego refused, deciding to lean up against the wall and watch. Vanya danced awkwardly next to Luther and Allison, her face beet red.

Klaus made his way over and held his hand out to you. “May I have this dance?” You took his hand and he pulled you over a bit, then you both started to do the electric slide. Ben did his best robot while Vanya finally got into her groove.

As you watched all of the Hargreeves dance like dorks, you knew that there was no other place you’d rather be, and, despite their flaws, no other family you’d want to be a part of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is Faded Polaroids by Flake Music.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept going back and forth between naming the kid or going with (C/N) for “child’s name”. I decided on Alexander “Alex” Klaus Hargreeves because it sounds good to me. Imagine another first name there if you’d like. I was going to write a chapter with him as a newborn, but I thought it was best to skip that and keep it ambiguous whether he was given birth to by the reader, adopted, surrogate, etc. Anyway, enough of my rambling. Enjoy!

March 2019

It was past sundown and your house was quiet save for Ben’s voice. He read a bedtime story to your son, who was listening intently. Ben sat on the bed next to him, and you were perched on the opposite edge, watching with a soft smile. It was moments like these that reminded you just how lucky you were.

“I am sorry to say that Peter was not very well during the evening. His mother put him to bed, and made some chamomile tea; and she gave a dose to Peter. ‘One tablespoonful to be taken at bedtime.’” Ben did the dialogue in a funny voice, making Alex giggle quietly. “But Flopsy, Mopsy, and Cotton-tail had bread and milk and blackberries for supper.”

Ben slowly closed the book and set it down on his lap. He gave Alex a one armed hug and kissed him on the top of his head. “Goodnight. I love you.”

You leaned over and gave him a little peck on the forehead. “Sweet dreams, Alex. Love you tons.”

He yawned and smiled sleepily at you and Ben. “I love you, too. G'night” He moved to lay down and Ben made sure he was tucked in tight, then he stood up. Goose came into the room and took his usual spot on the bed next to Alex.

Ben headed towards the door and you followed, flipping off the light on your way and leaving the room dark aside from the night light.

You closed the door and stretched. The bed was definitely calling your name. As you and Ben were about to retire to your room, the phone rang from the kitchen. The both of you looked at each other in confusion. You didn’t often get calls at night.

“I’ll get it, babe. You can go ahead and get ready for bed.” Ben went to the kitchen and grabbed the phone.

You entered your room and started changing and brushing your teeth. Ben came in a few minutes later with a conflicted expression that you hadn’t seen on him in a long time. “Who was it?”

He sat on the edge of the bed and sighed heavily. “It was Klaus.”

You sat next to him and placed a comforting hand on his back. “Is he in trouble?”

“No. He…he said that Dad died. He saw it on the news.” Ben ran a hand through his hair. “I just don’t know how to feel about it.”

“That’s normal,” you assured him as you laid your head on his shoulder and took his hand. “You and Reginald had a very complicated relationship.”

“I know, but…” Ben shook his head and squeezed your hand like it was his anchor. He hated that tiny part of him that didn’t feel so bad about Reginald’s death because of the things he had done to all of you. “They’re having a funeral tomorrow at the Academy.”

You lightly stroked his hand with your thumb in hopes of soothing him. “We don’t have to go if you don’t want to.”

Ben let out another sigh. “No, we should. It…feels like the right thing to do.”

“It’ll be okay, Benny. I’ll be right there with you the whole time.”

——–

Things had gone about as well as expected when all of the Hargreeves’ met again. Diego got onto Vanya about her book, Diego and Luther butted heads like usual, and, oh yeah, Luther believed one of you had killed Reginald. Sure, all of you had issues with him, but not a single one of you would have killed him, and Luther should have known that. Safe to say, all the rest of you were angry and hurt that he didn’t.

Then came the giant, volatile portal of energy in the courtyard. Out of it fell Five, still the same thirteen year old kid that he was when he disappeared. At least on the outside. He had always been a bit of a grump, but it was clear to see that he had changed a lot while he was gone. Apparently, he spent 45 years in a future that was, by his description, shit.

Not trying to stop Five from leaving was one of Ben’s biggest regrets, a feeling that you shared, so to see him back was surreal, yet both of you were more than happy. You and Ben were able to find him after he briefed all of you in the kitchen earlier. Alex wanted to meet Five, as he had been with Grace and Pogo at the time, and the both of you wanted him to meet Alex.

You spotted him in the hallway, leaving his old room and dressed in his old uniform. It was almost like seeing a ghost. “Five!” Ben called.

Five stopped in his tracks in front of the three of you. “Ben. (Y/N).”

“You have a sec?” You asked hesitantly. He had the look of a man on a mission.

He frowned for a moment in thought. You knew that you and Ben were two of the people in the Academy that he was a bit more fond of, so that may have had something to do with his decision. “Yes.”

“We wanted you to meet our son.” Ben looked down to the grinning boy with a fond smile. “Five, this is Alex. Alex, this is your Uncle Five.”

Not wasting a second, Alex ran over and threw himself at Five in a hug, nearly knocking him over. “Hi, Uncle Five!”

Five had stiffened at the sudden contact, but relaxed after a moment. He awkwardly patted Alex on the back. “Hello, Alex. I’ve been waiting a long time to meet you.”

The sight made you feel very light, and you exchanged smiles with Ben. Alex let go of Five and looked up at him with a toothy grin. “Do you wanna play with my dinosaurs?!”

“Alex, honey.” You said softly, reaching your hand out. “I think Uncle Five is a bit busy right now. You can always play later.”

The boy pouted, but agreed, albeit reluctantly. “Okay.” He went back over to you and Ben and took your hand.

“It’s really good to see you, Five.” He could be a bit of a pompous prick sometimes, but you still loved him just as much as you loved the others.

“Yeah, we missed you.” Ben added.

Five nodded slowly. “Sorry I missed your wedding.” That was about as close as he was going to get to admitting that he missed the two of you too, and you were okay with that.

“As cheesy as it sounds, you were there in spirit.” You replied with a smirk. It was true though.

He lingered for a moment before walking past you down the hall. “I have something to take care of. I’ll see you later.”

For a moment, you watched him go. The missing piece of your family had suddenly returned, and in spite of the current circumstances, things really felt _right_.


End file.
